muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal And A Dollhouse transcript
Prologue: Theme Tune Intro All Voices Off Screen: Muppet Babies, they'll make our dreams come true, Muppet Babies, they'll do the same for me and you Kermit: When your room looks kind of weird and you wish that you weren't there Piggy: 'just close your eyes and make believe and you can be anywhere All Voices Off Screen: Muppet, Muppet, Muppet, Babies, Babies, Babies, make dreams and life come true. Episode Title Card: Animal And A Dollhouse Scene 1: The Nursery House Animal is playing with a dollhouse in the Nursery living room. Animal: (playing with a male dollhouse figurine) "Wanna dance with me?" Animal: (playing with a female dollhouse figurine) "Yes, I do." Animal: (playing with the dollhouse figurines) La dee da, da-dee-doo, la dee da, da-dee doo'' Gonzo shows up in the Nursery living room. Gonzo: "Hey, Animal, I've been looking all over for you." Animal: "Wha?" Gonzo: "I was just outside playing sand rollers, you just simply roll around in the sand box and yell out loud." Gonzo notices Animal playing with the dollhouse and some dollhouse figurines, then he grabs it very carefully and puts it right in the toy chest. Animal: "Hey, what big idea?" Gonzo: "It's alright, Animal, I don't think anybody else saw you." Animal: "Saw me do what?" Gonzo: "The big idea is Secretly ''playing'' with a dollhouse." Animal: "But me like playing with dollhouse." Gonzo: "Could you repeat that again?" Animal: Manly Voice "Me like playing with dollhouse." Gonzo: "Oh, Animal, you're ruining your young boy thing, you see? young boys do young boy things like sand rollers and all sorts of things." Animal: "Wha?" Gonzo: "Come on, Animal, I'm gonna show you the difference between young boys and young girls." Gonzo and Animal's Imaginary Universe Animal: ''La dee-da-dee-doo'' Gonzo: "You can't be playing with a dollhouse animal, everybody else might think you're acting weird, oh boy, if I was pretending to be your brother or cousin, everybody else might think I'm acting weird as well too." Gonzo and Animal stop right by Piggy's dancing school. Gonzo: "See that, Animal? we're at Piggy's dancing school, they teach classic dancing to young girls, Animal, young girls, real young boy's don't dance like that." Piggy: (from inside the window) ''La-dee-da-da-dee-doo'' Gonzo and Animal go inside the dancing school building. Gonzo: "Now be very silent, and don't make 1 single noise." Animal: "Okey dokey." Gonzo and Animal enter the dance class studio. Gonzo: "Now you see what I mean, Animal?" Animal: "Wha?" Piggy: "This is gonna be so much fun and exciting." Gonzo sees some young boys entering the dance class studio.... Gonzo: "Oh no, look, Animal, young boys." Piggy: "Don't worry about it, Gonzo, we're just doing a few exercise warm ups." Piggy's Dance Teacher: "You need to be a lot stronger to be a skilled dancer." Animal begins dancing around like crazy, but Gonzo grabs him, and they exit the building. Gonzo: "Animal, I was trying to show you that this kind of dancing was for young girls and there were young boys there." Animal: "Where to? where to?" Gonzo: "I'm gonna show you a place of what young boys do and what young girls don't do." Gonzo and Animal walk around over to the indoor sports house. Gonzo: "This is the indoor sports house, Animal, young boys do indoor sports, but young girls ''don't'' do indoor sports." Scooter: "Hey, Bean, over here!" Bean: "I'm open, I'm open!" Gonzo: "See? what did I tell you?" Animal: "Skeeter." Gonzo: "But Skeeter's not here, Animal." Animal: "Skeeter!" Gonzo turns himself around and sees Skeeter with her dark pink skateboard. Gonzo: "Oh my gosh, Animal, you're absolutely right!" Skeeter: "Well, you guys, you know what they say, young girls like indoor sports just like young boys like indoor sports." Skeeter: (rolling down on her dark pink skateboard) "Yahooooooooo!" Skeeter lands right on her 2 feet, then leaves, and Animal picks it up and pretends it's a robo-baby. Animal: ''Sleep a by baby, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep'' Gonzo: "Cut it out, Animal." Gonzo takes the dark pink skateboard from Animal's grasp. Animal: "Wha? my baby, Crying my baby!" Gonzo: "Oh, Animal, I was just trying to show you the difference of what young boys do and what young girls don't do." Animal: "Me know." Gonzo: "Come on, Animal, there's 1 more thing I'm gonna show you that young girls do and what young boy's don't do." Gonzo and Animal exit their imaginary universe. Back in the Nursery house living room Gonzo and Animal see Kermit, Fozzie, Rowlf and Walter knitting. Gonzo: In Shock "Kermit, Fozzie, Rowlf, Walter, you guys are knitting!" Kermit: "So what, Gonzo?" Rowlf: "We like knitting." Walter: "It just puts team pressure on it." Fozzie: "I'm making 2 oven mitts, look." Fozzie shows Gonzo the 2 oven mitts. Gonzo: "But Nannies are older women, young girls and older women knit." Nanny comes right into the nursery house living room. Nanny: "Oh, Gonzo, whatever's going on around here?" Gonzo: "Well, Nanny, I was trying to show Animal that dance classes are for young girls, and there were young boys there, I was also trying to show him that indoor sports are for young boys, and there were young girls there, and I was also showing him that playing with a dollhouse is for young girls as well." Nanny: "Is he cheerful while playing with that dollhouse?" Animal: "Me cheerful, me cheerful, wawawawawawawa." Gonzo: "I guess I was really wrong about it after all." Ending Song: I Know What I Did Was Very Wrong Gonzo: ''I know it seemed so long, but it's very wrong'' ''it's always important to ring your gong'' ''you played with it very long'' ''but now I know what I did was very wrong'' ''you seem to like whatever you like to play'' ''every single day'' ''but I know what I did was very wrong'' ''and if it happens again'' ''I'll always forgive what I've done to you in the 1st place'' ''but I can always count on your face'' ''I know what I did was very wrong'''...... Ends Gonzo: "Animal, I'm terribly sorry about taking that dollhouse away from you in the 1at place, can you ever forgive me?" Animal: "Me forgive." Gonzo and Animal are later seen playing with the dollhouse....... Fade to a black screen....... Disney Junior Announcer: "Don't go away, 'cause ''Muppet Babies will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break # 1 Commercial Break # 2 Disney Junior Announcer: "And now, back to Muppet Babies, right here, on Disney Junior." Category:Transcripts